


baby, are we a thunderstorm?

by selenedaydreams



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Basically 5 Sexy Times, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Lincoln and Daisy had fun beneath the sheets (and sometimes somewhere other than beneath the sheets).</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, are we a thunderstorm?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> For my dear and amazing friend Jess because she really wanted staticquake smut.

**1.**

They don’t usually have time for slow.

Time is constantly racing, the world needs saving. You know, the usual.

Except that tonight everything has slowed down to a lull, even Simmons and Fitz have taken a break, the lab currently completely empty.

Lincoln holds her hand, playing absentmindedly with her fingers in that innocent way that never fails to bring a smile to her lips.

Once they’re inside Daisy’s quarters, Lincoln leans in to taste her smile, taste the faint remnants of maple syrup, courtesy of Mack’s breakfast for dinner. His hands slide underneath the hem of her sweatshirt to grip her waist, pulling her flush against him and nipping at her bottom lip just enough to coax a faint moan from her.

Daisy melts in his arms, running her fingers through his hair as she kisses him back. When Lincoln lays her down on the bed, he cradles her body, holding and touching her like she’s something divine, something meant to be cherished.

Do you remember the last time someone loved you this way? He wants to ask. _Has_ anyone ever loved you this way? Is probably a better question.

He’s determined to kiss every single inch of her body, pressing his lips against her temple, and jaw, and breasts, and the insides of her thighs until she’s trembling under his touch and begging for more. She holds his hand while the other presses into her, fingers curling inside her so precisely that it makes her want to scream.

She tugs him up instead, fingers fisting into the hair at the base of his skull as he swallows her moans.

 

**2.**

Sometimes there is no time for pleasantries.

Sometimes what Lincoln needs is Daisy kissing the air out of his lungs and pulling his hair just hard enough that he can only focus on her. Her and the way she pushes him down onto the bed before pouncing on him.

Their clothes never survive this. Daisy tugs at his shirt until the buttons pop off, a satisfying sound that only serves to fuel her passion. She’s already naked, having taken off her dress before climbing onto the bed. The fact she’s wearing no underwear is not of importance at the current moment.

“Enjoying yourself?” She teases, sucking another mark on his neck while his hands move to her hips, holding them in a bruising grip that brings a smirk to her lips.

“Are _you_?”

“I will be in a moment.”

She’s leaning over him at once, reaching into the nightstand and giving him an upfront and personal view of her breasts in the process. His hands slide down to her ass, forcing her to bite her lip in order to quiet herself.

“Cheeky, aren’t you?”

 

**3.**

Multitasking is key.

They’re in the shower when Daisy suggests it, the water spray soaking them both and relaxing their sore muscles.

“You’re not seriously suggesting that I wash your hair while you give me a blowjob?”

Daisy’s disappointment is apparent. “Haven’t you ever heard of efficiency? You know, killing two birds with one stone?”

Lincoln still seems apprehensive. “I don’t know if that’s the best analogy for this situation.”

“Are you seriously refusing a blowjob?” She steps closer to him now, flicking her gaze from his eyes to his lips before licking her own. “Are you seriously refusing this mouth?”

That renders him speechless, hands falling at his side uselessly while Daisy runs her fingers over his chest. Sweeping the water drops way from his skin, sending shivers down his body and causing him to gravitate towards her, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

It’s exactly what she wants but he doesn’t care because her hands are on him at once, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him slowly. When his head falls back, slumping against the shower wall, her lips are at his throat claiming her victory.

“Don’t forget to condition, please.” She says before falling to her knees.

 

**4.**

He has her pressed against the wall of the training room, licking at the sweat on her neck when she wraps her legs around his waist, effectively hoisting herself up.

Lincoln’s hands come up to grasp her thighs, holding her in place and pressing her even further against the wall before she slots their lips together in a sloppy and wet kiss.

Daisy is shameless in the way she grinds their hips together, rocking against him in search of much needed friction while he drags his lips along her jawline.

“If you don’t take off your pants soon,” she breathes harshly against his ear, “I’m going to quake them off you.”

“That’s not possible.”

He can hear the smirk in her tone. “Wanna bet?”

“No, I really don’t.” He punctuates those words with a sharp nip at her collarbone. “I’d rather see if I can make you come without touching you.”

Her eyes go wild, half in fear and half in astonishment because she definitely didn’t see _that_ coming. “Lincoln I swear–”

He cuts her off with a sharp grind of their hips, snaking his hands underneath her shirt to skim over her breasts, electricity just barely sparking from his fingers.

He never though he could undo her with such little effort.

 

**5.**

“I want to watch you.”

Lincoln looks like he either wants the ground to swallow him up or to flee out the nonexistent window of his quarters. Either way, Daisy finds it endearing if not a little sexy.

“You want to what?”

“I want to watch you.” She repeats just as clear as the first time, except now her fingers are skimming over the front of his jeans, just barely ghosting over the zipper.

Lincoln’s hands fist in the sheets beside him. “Daisy–”

“Lincoln, I know you’re not shy in this department.” She points out and now she’s most definitely tugging on the zipper. “Do I need to remind you of all places on base you’ve fucked me that aren’t our rooms?”

He’s definitely blushing now, eyes downcast and fixed on the floor beneath them. When he refuses to look up, Daisy props her fingers under his chin, turning his head just enough so their gazes meet.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are?” She asks, lips stretched into a full blown grin.

It’s infectious, really, because he’s smiling too now and allowing her to tug his pants and boxers down and around his ankles.

“Alright.” He says, taking himself in hand before he can change his mind.

Daisy’s fingers are under his chin once again but this time, there’s a predatory smirk on her lips. “Look at me. Don’t take your eyes off me and tell me what you’re thinking about.”

It takes all of Lincoln’s willpower not to moan right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse.


End file.
